Secrets And Lies Rewrite
by Mako.lover
Summary: When Zac's sister- Makenzie -returns from the States, Zac has another person he has to lie to. He has to keep lying to the people he loves. suddenly Makenzie starts acting weird around her brother. Did she find out his secret? ZacXEvie CamXMimmi ErikXOndina REWRITE OF SECRETS AND LIES
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS!  
So, I'm rewriting (Secrets & Lies) and posting it again.  
Leave reviews and tell me what you guys think of the new and improved version of Secrets and Lies.  
-Ilandri**

Today was finally the day that Zac couldn't hide his excitement any longer; his sister was coming back from the United States after being at a high class girls' boarding school for a year. Makenzie Blakely, Zac's only sister who was fifteen years old.

Zac stood up at the break of dawn, not even bothering to go for his morning swim in the lovely spring coloured reef, he just started to get ready, dressing in jeans and a green shirt; he went over to the main house and greeted his parents, almost hurrying them up to the car.

He ignored the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach telling him to get some food in his body. He wasn't even that hungry.

After what had felt like an eternity, they finally arrived at the airport; Zac rushed out of the vehicle as he and his parents made their way to the arrivals gate.

Makenzie already stood there, getting her bag from the rotating belt and making her way to Zac and her parents. She first embraced her brother in a long hug before releasing him and going over to her mother and father.

"I'm so glad you're back sis!" Zac exclaimed, patting Makenzie on her shoulder.

"Me too," She started while pulling back from her parents' grip. "I have the most amazing stories; America was one hell of a blast."

"I can't wait to hear them; I just hope you behaved yourself." Zac said as he connected Makenzie's hand in his own and they both walked back to the car.

"How good do you know me?" Makenzie asked in an innocent voice.

"Too good; that's the problem." Zac laughed, for the first time in ages, he _really_ enjoyed life. He never thought that one person can brighten up everything so quickly.

He hated to admit it to himself, but he is actually a real softy when it comes to his family, he had missed his sister terribly.

Makenzie's mouth couldn't stop moving the whole ride home. She told Zac and her parents everything she had learned whilst being in the States; _some_ of the naughty things they did ¾of course she couldn't give all their secrets away¾ and she had even scored a bit of the American accent.

They arrived home and Zac helped his sister back to her room, although she frowned upon passing Zac's room in the house and seeing that it was empty. There were now a few storage boxes and one desk ¾completely covered in dust¾ filling Zac's old room.

"Where's your room?" She asked him confused.

"Oh yeah," Zac laughed. "I live in the garage now, I like having my own space." He replied with a smile playing around his lips.

"How can you live in a garage?"

"We equipped it into a room for me, come check it out when you're done." Zac said and left Makenzie to unpack.

She packed out all her stuff, going through everything she got in America and smiling at the memories from every little souvenir.

She was still happy to be back in Australia. She had missed everyone terribly. Finally everything was unpacked and Makenzie headed outside where the garage used to be, once upon a time.

There was now a door in the wall, from outside, it looked so much different than what she was used to all the years of living here; nevertheless, she pushed it open and it revealed Zac's room. She gasped as she went in.

"This place is awesome!" She exclaimed, taking in how a garage transformed into a completely different place, she looked at Zac's bed, the desk in the corner and the sofas in front of her.

"I know. We did it about a month after you left. It was very lonely without you here though."

"Aw, did by big brother miss me?" Makenzie asked, making a pouty face like a puppy.

"Yes, I'm admitting it, I missed you a lot." He said and gave her bear hug.

"So what was the first day at the school like?" Zac asked her, they sat down on the couch and Makenzie began to talk.

"Well, I loved it. I was submitted in the ocean room, due to the fact it's the only room with an ocean view. My roommate was Isabel Benjamin; we got along great from day one and became best friends while I was there. The first day at the school itself was also great; all the teachers were very nice to us, so yeah, I fell in love with it from the beginning."

"Well, I'm still glad to have you back." Zac said. Makenzie gave Zac one of her brightest smiles but soon said she wants to see some of her old friends again and left Zac's room.

Lyla knocked on Zac's door and he opened it with a smile.

"Lyla, hi, come in."

"What are you so happy about?" She asked.

"My sister, Makenzie, is back from America. I really missed her." Zac replied.

"I never knew you had a sister," She said, half surprised at the fact that Zac never mentioned her. "Does she know…?" Lyla trailed off.

"No," Zac answered, letting out a sigh. "Great, one more person I have to keep a secret from." He said, realizing that Makenzie doesn't know about him being a merman.

"It's okay; at least Cam is out of the way now." Lyla said, remembering the events of the previous full moon.

"Don't even mention that name in front of me." Zac said angrily. Flashes popped up in Zac's mind again, flashes that he wished he had forgotten. But they kept on burning in the back of his mind like a cigarette flame being lit up over and over again.

"It's all gone now; you don't have to worry about it anymore." Lyla tried to comfort Zac. She wished there was more that she could do, she hated to see him like this. If Cam ever showed his face again, Lyla was ready to slam that pretty face of his into a cement block.

There were a million things Zac wanted to yell, most of the things containing words that Lyla probably haven't even heard of before so instead Zac just kept his mouth by one simple sentence. "I will never forgive him." He said firmly, making sure Lyla understood.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning, the sun just came up and there were roughly about a hundred mermaids surrounding Mako Island. Everywhere you look, you can only see orange tails, flapping their fins in the lukewarm salty water.

Nixie, Lyla and Sirena surfaced and analysed that the pod had returned. Sirena's eyes immediately scattered around the mermaids and found Aquata's eyes, they swam towards each other and embraced in a powerful sister hug.

Suddenly, the head of the mermaid council, Veridia, swam towards the three girls. She didn't exactly look happy.

"Girls, I am afraid we bring bad news with us." Veridia said.

"What bad news?" Nixie asked her.

"We know everything that happened here. We are very impressed that the Trident's been destroyed but the merman's powers are not removed. And until he is fully human again, the pod cannot return, the bad news however is that we know a land boy tricked you Nixie, and that Lyla has fallen for the merman."

"What are you saying?" Lyla asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm saying that Nixie and Lyla, you are coming with the pod tonight, we leave this afternoon just before sunset. Ondina and Mimmi will help Sirena with the merman." Veridia said.

"But you can't-"

"Sorry girls, the decision is final." Veridia said and dove back under the water. Sirena felt tears, welding up in her eyes and she looked over at her two friends. They looked just as shocked as she did. Lyla was the first to dive back, swimming to the moon pool. She was followed by Nixie and Sirena just a few seconds after.

"How can they do this to us?" Sirena asked with her soft voice.

Lyla just shook her head. "I can't believe this is our last day together."

"We have to go and say our goodbyes." Nixie said; her voice so soft, almost inaudible.

Lyla swam to shore, the hardest things she has to do now is say goodbye. First she decided to go to Zac's apartment.

Zac heard a knock and opened the door, only to see Lyla with tears streaming down her face. He knew there was something wrong. He got Lyla into his house and sat next to her on the couch.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Our pod returned; they want me and Nixie to leave with them tomorrow while two other mermaids help Sirena to get rid of your powers." Lyla managed to explain through her sobs. Zac took in what Lyla had to say and realized that she had come to say goodbye.

"So you've come to say goodbye?" He asked in disbelief. He felt like he was being punched in the chest, a burning sensation came up his throat and he couldn't say a word. His one and only _ocean_ friend is leaving him, she was the only person that really understood the life he wanted with the ocean. They had a connection that no one would likely replace.

Lyla nodded and stood up. She walked over and stared out the window, trying not to burst into a hysterical cry. She heard Zac's footsteps behind her and he came up to stand beside her.

"It is okay, Lyla. You have to go, be with your pod, you have to do this." Zac said, he and Lyla looked at each other and suddenly embraced. They shared a long hug then pulled apart when Evie entered Zac's house. She looked at them doubtfully.

"Hey," Zac greeted Evie. "I was just saying goodbye to Lyla, she and Nixie are returning to their pod. Sirena is staying with two other mermaids to keep on trying to remove my powers." Zac said. Deep down he wished that the whole pod would actually just give up, get it into their heads that he is completely happy with his new life and that he doesn't want to get his powers removed.

"Oh," Evie said, looking back at Lyla. "I will also miss you, Lyla, although we didn't get off to a good start…" Evie trailed off.

"Thanks, I will miss you too." Lyla said. "And keep Zac out of trouble." She tried to laugh, making the situation a bit more bearable.

She left Zac's house and made her way to Rita's. When she arrived in the grotto, Sirena and Nixie were already there. The grotto soon was filled with hugs and goodbyes. Sirena cried most of all; she didn't want to lose her two sisters. Why couldn't they all just leave together?

The time came when it was almost time for the sun to set behind the horizon, Nixie and Lyla said their last goodbye's and followed Sirena to the cave pool; they jumped in and zoomed towards Mako where the whole pod waited for their journey to begin. Soon they took off. Sirena kept herself from crying; Ondina and Mimmi swam closer and hugged Sirena.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out fine." Mimmi said softly.

"Thanks Mimmi." Sirena said.

Sirena stayed in the water until the pod could no longer be seen. She wanted to save every second of being able to see Lyla and Nixie and even Aquata.

"Come on, it's already dark. We should get into the moon pool." Sirena heard Mimmi's voice behind her; she also felt Mimmi's hand on her shoulder.

"You guys go; I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ondina and Mimmi swam to the moon pool. A few minutes after they arrived, Sirena's head also popped up.

"Are you okay?" Ondina asked, trying to be supportive, she wasn't really a 'comfort' person.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sirena answered simply, ignoring the urge to spill her true feelings out to Mimmi and Ondina. "I'm just tired."

"We can all do with some sleep." Soon all three of the mermaids were sound asleep in the rocky moon pool cave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning." Mimmi said as she woke up Sirena and Ondina. Ondina rubbed her temples and glanced at Mimmi.

"It's so early Mimmi." She complained.

"No it's not, now move those fins of yours."

"Someone's a morning mermaid." Sirena said, nudging at Mimmi with her elbow. "You guys probably should meet Rita." She said and dove underwater.

Ondina rolled her eyes and also went down, following Sirena. The three of them zoomed away from Mako and swam towards the mainland; they entered a cave and surfaced in a pool, similar to the moon pool.

Sirena pulled her orange scaled body out of the water and onto the rocks; she dried her body off while Mimmi and Ondina waited in the pool. Suddenly Sirena stood ¾with legs¾ in front of them. Ondina and Mimmi both admired Sirena's legs.

"You guys will have to get legs too."

"No way, I'm not stumbling across the land with those hideous things." Ondina said, folding her arms across her chest.

"You have to get them Ondina; it's the only way you'll get on land to help with Zac's powers."

"Fine," Ondina agreed with an unsure tone in her voice, she was kind of scared as she still hated human life. Sirena quickly left and soon came back with a middle aged woman with maroon-brown hair.

"Hi girls, you must be Mimmi and Ondina. I'm Rita, the older mermaid." She said and the girls nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Mimmi said with a smile, nudging at Ondina to do the same.

"Come on, climb out of the pool and lie down on the rocks." Rita instructed after Sirena told her that they need to get legs. Sirena went upstairs and got some of Nixie and Lyla's old clothes. Rita took her moon ring and focused on the two girls.

A bright flash ignited the room like a fire being set alight and both the girls stood on their legs; although they were both naked.

"Here, put these on." Sirena gave them each a set of clothes to put on.

"You think we will get the hang of this?" Ondina asked as they started to practice walking in the grotto.

"Of course we will." Mimmi answered confidently.

The day went by as quick as it started and soon it was already pitch blackness outside. Rita decided it would be better for the girls to sleep in the grotto, to get used to having their legs.

After a night of tossing and turning for Mimmi and Ondina, dawn finally came and the grotto started to light up from the morning sun.

Sirena was the first to wake up. "Come on sleepy tails, I still have to introduce you to Zac, that's kind of what you are here for." She said and ripped a blanket off Mimmi.

"Fine, we're coming." Ondina replied with a tired voice and stood up; they got ready and made their way to Zac's apartment.

Zac sat in his room on the couch. He talked to Makenzie; about all the friends that she made at the boarding school, although she decided to leave one friend out of the conversation. Zac didn't need to know anything about Oceana.

"And how's Cam doing, still annoying as always?" She asked in a playful voice.

"Uh, we're not talking at the moment." Zac answered simply, the back of his mind only going in anger mode at the mention of Cam's name. Why did Makenzie _have_ to bring his name up? They were having such a good conversation.

"Why not, you're best friends-"

"Not anymore Makenzie, so drop it." Zac interrupted and he heard a knock on his door. She mumbled a ' _sorry'_ as Zac stood up to open the door. He found Sirena with two other girls standing in the door.

"Hi Zac, this is Ondina and Mimmi, the two new me–girls I want you to meet." Sirena said, noticing Makenzie in the room.

"Oh hi, I'm Makenzie, Zac's sister, I don't want to be a bother, see you later Zac." Makenzie said and left Zac's house.

"Come in, it's nice to meet you." Zac said and led them into his house.

"So you're the new mermaids." Zac said with a smile after they sat down.

"Yeah, we're here to remove your powers once and for all, then our pod can finally go back to the way they were." Ondina said.

"Ondina," Sirena said.

"What, it's the truth."

"I'm actually very happy with the way my life is now." Zac said, flashing a smile at Ondina which only made her even madder.

"You're a land boy; you don't belong in the ocean."

"Half of my life is out there now."

"Oh please, you don't-"

"Enough you two, I don't want fighting please." Sirena tried to keep the peace.

"Does your sister know you're a merman?" Mimmi asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, and I'm not planning on telling her, she just wouldn't get it."

"It's a pretty big secret." Ondina said.

"I know." Zac answered and looked out the window. "I don't blab it out to just anyone, I know better than to do that."

Ondina and Sirena went for an afternoon swim, Mimmi ¾being curious and intrigued ¾ decided to explore the town a little bit, she went down to the ocean café and saw a boy about her age sitting alone at a table.

Since all the other tables were full, she decided he won't mind if she sat there. She went over and sat across him.

"Hi, can I sit here?" She asked. The boy nodded and she sat down.

"Oh, I'm Mimmi by the way." The boy just smiled and looked down and his drink.

"And you are…" Mimmi asked.

"Oh sorry, my mind is not here today. I'm Cam." He replied.

"That's a nice name."

"Yours too, can I buy you drink?" Cam asked arrogantly with a wide smirk stuck on his face.

"Sure." Mimmi replied and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll go get you that juice." Cam said and stood up, as he walked to the counter he saw Mimmi's moon ring and remembered that Sirena and the rest of the mermaids have moon rings, so he made the connection.

He thought he will test out his theory. He got a strawberry and pineapple smoothie from David and walked back to the table, but on his way he _accidently_ tripped and dropped Mimmi's smoothie all over her.

"Oh I am so sorry Mimmi." He said looking into her eyes, he realized that her eyes were filled with terror and he suddenly regretted what he did. What if he exposes her right here in the middle of a crowded café? Zac will have even more reason to hate him if he got one of the girls exposed.

It only took Mimmi about two and a half seconds to realize that she is about to transform, she leapt off her chair and ran out of the café. Cam immediately followed behind her, seeing Mimmi disappearing off the docks and behind some rocks

Cam made his way to the beach and ran behind the same rocks, he saw Mimmi lying on the wet sand with her tail.

"Mimmi, it's just me." He said as he sat next to her on the wet sand, he didn't even care about his clothes getting soaked.

"What? Now you know my secret, please don't tell anyone."

"Relax, I won't." Cam said and Mimmi was about to speak again but he silenced her by kissing her. Mimmi felt like her heart skipped a beat, she only just met Cam, and she couldn't be in love with him but she didn't pull back.

"Fuck, why did I just do that?" Cam asked himself, he just kissed a girl that he met a few minutes ago, nonetheless, he offered a hand to help Mimmi to the dry sand, and once she transformed back they sat on the rocks.

"So what will happen now?" Mimmi asked slowly, still a little unsure of how things on land work.

"Well, I would really like to take you out to dinner tonight and get to know you better, but if we go out, you don't tell anyone, especially Sirena and the others."

"Why?"

"I just don't want them to know just yet." Cam assured Mimmi. She smiled at him, looking into his eyes

"Fine, I won't tell them, but you better not tell anyone what I am."

"I already said that I won't," Cam smirked. "You can trust me." Those words hit Cam right in the heart. He had told Nixie and Zac in previous occasions that they can trust him and he failed them, all because he was too power hungry to care what they thought.

"Thanks Cam." Mimmi said and snuggled into Cam's chest. At first he slightly flinched at being so close to Mimmi, but he soon relaxed, taking in her beauty while being snuggled close to his own body. He placed his arm around her, inhaling the salty scent of the ocean from her body.

Zac and Makenzie sat in Zac's house after a long day of doing chores and cleaning around their house.

Ondina suddenly knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Hey, what happened to you two?" She asked. She has warmed up a bit to Zac and his sister, although she's quite fond of being part of the human life; she's accepted that Zac's maybe not that bad for a land boy or a merman.

"We had to do chores, anyway, where's the rest?" Zac said.

"What are chores?"

"Uh," Zac shot a glare at Ondina, okay so trying _not_ to look suspicious around Makenzie worked out just fine. "Haven't your mum ever told you to go and clean the house or wash the dishes?"

"Oh yeah," Ondina smiled, attempting to correct her mistake as best as she could. "Sorry, I blanked on that one for a few seconds, anyway, Sirena is at the café with David and I have no idea where Mimmi is, she's probably exploring the town." Ondina huffed out a breath when she saw that Makenzie bought the story.

Zac went over to his fridge and got three water bottles, he gave one to Ondina and to Makenzie.

The three of them starting talking, Zac actually felt like Ondina was starting to bond with them, something he didn't think was going to be possible after the first time that he had met Ondina.

While Zac and Ondina chatted further, Makenzie started to tense up, she kept on glancing at Ondina's finger. The perfect sphere of aqua blue, welded into a silver ring band, an _exact_ same ring as the one glinting on Makenzie's finger.

Ondina also noticed Makenzie's ring and the tension levels in the room grew until Makenzie couldn't handle it, she jumped up and headed for the door.

"Makenzie, what's wrong?" Zac asked confused, stropping in the middle of a sentence that he was busy telling Ondina.

"Don't worry Zac I know what's wrong with her." Ondina said and ran out after Makenzie, leaving Zac on his couch¾as confused as ever.

"Makenzie, wait. I know why you're upset!" Ondina yelled and ran towards the docks where Makenzie sat.

"You saw my moon ring. And I saw yours." Ondina finished.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you also a… you know…mermaid?" She asked Ondina carefully.

"Yes, you know what? We can't talk here, how about we go to Mako?" Ondina asked with a smile.

"Okay." Makenzie said with a shaky voice but Ondina held her hand and they dove off the docks. Makenzie started to ease when she saw Ondina in mermaid form; they both sped off to Mako and surfaced in the moon pool.

"So, you're a mermaid as well?" Ondina began, amazed at Makenzie's tail, identical to her own.

"Yeah, I changed when I was at the boarding school. But I've kept it a secret." Makenzie replied.

"So tell me how it happened."

"It's a really long story." Makenzie took one deep breath and sighed.

"We've got time," Ondina smiled, awaiting Makenzie's story.


	5. Chapter 5

"It was at the boarding school, I was there for about 2 months and I shared a room with one girl, we got along great and we've become best friends in this time."

"Did she know about you?" Ondina asked. Makenzie shot a look at her, playfully rolling her eyes.

"I'm still getting there," She laughed. "She was acting very weird one night; we're not allowed to exit our rooms after nine at night so she went inside the bathroom and I heard the window open, when I got in the bathroom she was gone. I climbed out and went after her. She jumped off the jetty and I followed with my boat and headed out to Marion Island."

"I guess your friend was a mermaid too." Ondina chipped in.

"Yeah, when I got to the Island I saw her heading up some kind of waterfall and I followed her into this cave. When I got there, she wasn't there anymore but I saw a pool that was connected to ocean."

"It was the moon pool."

"Correct and then, as the full moon passed over it began to bubble and everything about it just felt so… magical. I had the sudden urge to jump into the water and as I surfaced Oceana stood in front of me and screamed that I should get out of the water, but I didn't want to, it felt so great just to float in the water as the light of the full moon came over me."

"Where did she get the name Oceana, I haven't heard that name in a long time." Ondina remarked.

"Her name used to be Isabel but she wondered off in Marion Island when she was four and found the moon pool, she transformed and the mermaids there took care of her for about two years. At six years she went back to her family and she still kept her secret, but the mermaids who took care of her called her Oceana and that became her name."

"Didn't they think she was dead or something if she was away for two years?"

"Yes, they went camping and she went missing, they thought she had drowned and after two years, they came back in memory of her and she returned; they were so happy they went there every holiday and that's also where she made a lot of mermaid friends."

"So how did you find out you're a mermaid?" Ondina asked while she combed her hair with a shell comb. She's been really intrigued by Makenzie's whole story.

"Anyway, that night she told me everything about her past and what the moon pool did to me and the next morning we did tests with water and I found out that I'm a mermaid with superpowers."

"What other powers do you have, you must have the basic control, heat and freeze water powers…" Ondina asked.

"Yeah, I do have hydro-kinesis. I also have invisibility and teleportation." Makenzie replied with a wide smile.

"That's very cool and teleportation is a rare power indeed-" Ondina said, her words got cut off by two heads breaking though the surface. It was Sirena and Mimmi.

"What is going on here?" Mimmi asked.

"Makenzie, you're a mermaid?" Sirena gasped.

"Yeah, but please you can't tell my brother about this. He wouldn't understand." Makenzie begged.

"Why not, I'm sure he would." Mimmi tried.

"Does Zac know about you three being mermaids?" Makenzie asked.

"Uh, no, he doesn't." Sirena lied. "We will keep your secret safe but you should try talking to him." She said; she didn't want to blow Zac's cover too.

"I will tell him when I'm ready. Now, I'm gonna head back, see you guys later." Makenzie said and disappeared under the water.

"Why did you lie to her? Sooner or later they will find out about each other." Ondina said.

"We promised to keep quiet, this is between Zac and his sister, let's not make it worse." Sirena looked at both Ondina and Mimmi.

"I guess." Mimmi said.

"Fine, I won't say anything." Ondina replied.

"Good, now let's go back to Rita's I'm sure you all had a tiring day." Sirena said and ducked down under the water with Ondina close behind her, they sped off towards Rita's grotto.

Mimmi made her way back to the main land.

Cam glanced over at Mimmi; he studied her carefully, the way that her perfect brown hair is falling in soft curls down her back.

Her grey-blue eyes looked out in the direction of the salty water below them.

"Is there any reason why you're looking at me?" Mimmi felt Cam's eyes on her, piercing through her.

"I just feel like looking at you." Cam answered, smirking. He looked away for a few shameless seconds, putting his focus on the sun setting in the distance. Just a few more minutes, then, the sun would completely vanish behind the horizon.

"It's almost dark," Mimmi's sweet and sensitive voice came from next to Cam. He tilted his head sideways, analysing Mimmi's eyes, pouring into his own.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked her, after their dinner he wanted to spend more time with her, he felt like a new person, like he could be _happy_ again after everything that's happened the past couple of weeks.

"Yes, we can go to Mako if you want? It's beautiful there at night."

"Sure," Cam answered. "I'll take my boat and you can swim."

"I'll meet you there." Mimmi said, diving into the now black water below her.


	6. Chapter 6

Zac still waited for Ondina and Makenzie to return, it was already getting dark outside. Soon, Makenzie came back, but she was alone.

"Hey, what happened earlier? Where's Ondina?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just felt weird but don't worry, I'm better now. Ondina went back home."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Makenzie said and went back to her room. She wished with her whole heart that she could tell Zac the truth, but on the other hand, he's always been such a fan of the sea, he had studied almost every creature in it. He would think mermaids are absurd, a stupid little fantasy.

She flopped onto her bed, drifting away in a dream. She couldn't help but think why Ondina, Mimmi and Sirena were on land in the first place? And why do they also have moon rings, is it because they are born mermaids or did they earn them?

Zac went for his normal afternoon swim; he decided to swim to Rita's where he found Ondina and Sirena in the grotto.

"Hi guys, where's Mimmi?"

"Beats me, she's been missing a lot lately."

"Probably off exploring if I know Mimmi." Ondina laughed.

"So what happened with Makenzie?" Zac asked, looking at Ondina. She was about to open her mouth but Sirena nudged her arm.

"Nothing, she was just emotional but she's okay now." Ondina smiled.

"How about we go to the café?" Sirena suggested and the three of them headed out to the café. Just before they reached the café, Zac stopped Sirena and Ondina.

"Why is Cam's boat on Mako?" He asked angrily, fists clenching at the thought of all the things Cam could be doing out on Mako.

"Are you sure that's his? It's pretty far away." Sirena said.

"That's him, I know his boat. We have to check it out; I don't want him near Mako." Zac said and they went to the docks. When the coast was clear, Zac and the girls dove into the water, when their tails appeared they zoomed off to Mako.

Cam unpacked everything from his boat and made his way into the bushes; he threw the blanket out and packed all the picnic food, well, mostly seafood to satisfy Mimmi's apatite.

"This is really sweet of you Cam." Mimmi said as they sat down on the blanket. "You brought lobster, that's my favourite." She exclaimed as they started to dig into the meal in front of them.

Cam suddenly leaned closer and pressed a kiss into the crook of Mimmi's neck which made her shiver. She turned her head, connecting her own lips with Cam's, but the next moment there was movement in the bushes. Zac, Sirena and Ondina came out and looked at Cam and Mimmi.

While Ondina and Sirena looked shocked, Zac looked livid.

"Cam, what the hell are you doing?" He yelled, pulling Mimmi up from the blanket and practically dragging her to her feet.

"Do I need your permission of who I can be with and who not?" Cam yelled out sarcastically.

"Wait you two know each other?" Mimmi asked confused, she remembered back when they first kissed Cam asked her not to say anything to the others. She was now more curious than ever to find out how they know each other.

"That's why I didn't want them to know we're together, they would've tried to keep us apart." Cam explained.

"And with bloody good reason Cam," Zac said with a low growl in his voice. "So I take it you know about Mimmi." He said.

"That she's a mermaid, yes I do."

"Mimmi, remembered why Nixie had to leave, the land boy that tricked her with the Trident?" Sirena said, still weary to go near Cam, after all, she _knew_ what Cam was capable of, she was there the night he tried to become a merman.

"You knew about us all along? You were the one who tried to steal the Trident? Why did you never mention that?" Mimmi asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to be like that anymore, I want to start over." Cam pleaded.

"No Cam, you will always be power hungry." Zac screamed. "That part of you will never change."

"I can't believe you lied to me." Mimmi cried out and ran away, deeper into the bushes.

"Mimmi, wait!" Cam tried but she was already gone.

"Pack your stuff and leave Cam, I don't want you near Mako ever again." Zac said, he turned on his heel and went back to the beach with Sirena and Ondina.


	7. Chapter 7

Mimmi sat on her usual spot behind the rocks on the beach, she looked out at the ocean, and how the waves licked at the sand, desperately trying to reach a further point of the beige crystals but gravity pulls tem back every time.

A tear rolled down her cheek, she started to cry softly. How could she have been so wrong about Cam, she fell for him after only knowing him a few days and now she found out the truth, he never liked her back, he's only using her to get what he wants.

Mimmi heard footsteps but ignored them; she just placed her arms around her legs and pulled them up to her chest, continuing to cry.

"Mimmi…" She heard a soft male voice behind her; she knew exactly to whom the voice belongs.

"Just go away, I don't want to see you again." She replied, although the words seemed so meaningless to her, she can't possibly stay away from him.

"Mimmi please, I just want to talk. I'm sorry okay, and I shouldn't have kept it from you that I knew about mermaids. But I will never try anything like with the Trident, I've learned my lesson, I'm not cut out to be a merman and I never will be." Cam said as he slowly walked towards Mimmi and sat next to her by the time he finished his sentence.

"How can I believe you? You lied to Nixie."

"I can prove myself, you can really trust me. I promise you." Cam turned to look Mimmi directly into her eyes.

"And what if you break your promise?" Mimmi asked with still a few tears in her eyes. Cam didn't answer her; he just leaned in and kissed her properly. After he pulled back, he whispered to Mimmi.

"Then bury my body at sea because if I betray you, Zac will probably kill me." He said with a small smile. They both stood up and embraced, for the first time, Mimmi felt safe again. How it is possible to feel so safe in the arms of a person who betrayed your own kind Mimmi didn't understand, but neither did she _try_ to understand it. They headed out to Rita's.

 **Rita's grotto**

Zac, Ondina and Sirena sat in the grotto. They were all shocked from what happened earlier at Mako Island.

"Where would Mimmi be?" Ondina asked.

"Here I am." Mimmi said as she and Cam walked into the grotto, hands connected in each other. Zac's eyes flickered for a moment, showing rage behind them. How dare Mimmi bring him in here? He has _no_ right to be in this grotto.

"Before you say something," Mimmi diverted her eyes to Zac for a spilt second. "Cam and I have made peace, we can trust him. And I believe in him." Mimmi said before anyone had a chance.

"I can't believe you're falling for his lies Mimmi." Zac spat out the words just like a bad piece of food that landed on the cold cement.

"I won't hurt her, I know I've lied in the past but please, I need you to trust me on this one."

Finally Zac let out a long sigh. "Fine, I'll trust you, but if you so much as _try_ something…" he stopped.

"Chill, I won't. I'm not power hungry anymore." Cam answered and Sirena also gave Cam a chance. Ondina was a little unsure but later she was also willing, but only for Mimmi's sake.

"So what about tomorrow, what's the plan?" Zac suddenly asked, trying to ease the tension in the room a little.

"What about tomorrow?" Mimmi and Ondina asked in unison.

Zac raised an eyebrow. "The full moon," He said. "How can mermaids forget that?" Zac joked.

"Oh sorry, you have got the full moon under control now right? So we'll just check on you to stop you from doing something stupid but I think you can handle it now." Ondina said, not really caring too much.

"Okay then." Zac replied.

"Hey listen, you guys stay here and chat, I just have to go and do something." Ondina said and left the grotto.

"What was that about?" Zac asked; Mimmi and Sirena just shrugged their shoulders.

Ondina walked along the path, she quickly walked towards Zac's house. She wanted to check something with Makenzie. On her way to the house she got so caught up in her mind she didn't look where she was going and suddenly she bumped into someone, sending both of them crashing into the grass.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I should be more careful, I-" Ondina couldn't finish.

"It's okay; I don't mind walking into a cute girl." The boy replied.

"Still, I'm so sorry; I'm Ondina by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Erik." He and Ondina shook hands.

"I'll see you around then." Erik said and walked away. Ondina smiled and found her heart was beating a little bit faster. She shook it off and continued to Zac's apartment where she found Makenzie looking after the garden.

"Hey," Ondina said.

"Hey, uh Zac's not here now." Makenzie replied.

"No, I'm actually looking for you, just want to say it's a full moon tomorrow, are you okay with handling it?"

"I don't know, but I think I can just stay out of the moonlight, just to make sure."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Ondina said and said goodbye to Makenzie. Ondina started walking back to the docks; she made sure no one's around and then she jumped in and zoomed back to Rita's.

She was unaware that a certain blonde haired boy ¾with the name Erik¾ had watched her all the time.

A smiled played around the corners of his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

The very next day, the day of the full moon, Erik walked over to the house where he had watched Ondina yesterday and saw Makenzie walking towards the docks. He walked up and she stopped when she saw him.

"Hi, I'm Erik, I couldn't help but hear your conversation with Ondina yesterday, and you said something about the full moon tonight." He asked casually.

"Uh, no, you must be confusing us with someone else." Makenzie said quickly, tensing up. Had Erik been watching them? What if he finds out their secret?

"Just tell Ondina if you need help I'll be there. And I won't say anything about your secret, I share it too." And with that Erik turned around and walked away before Makenzie could do anything, she just stood there in awe.

Ondina arrived minutes later with Mimmi and Sirena; they were on their way to Zac's house as the sun was already starting to set. Makenzie looked so happy to see them.

"Hey guys, Ondina, something weird happened, do you know anyone named Erik?" She asked. Ondina though a while then clicked her fingers.

"Yeah, I ran into him yesterday, we just met briefly." She replied.

"Well, he was here earlier, saying that he heard our conversation about the full moon and that he shares the secret too. Then he left."

"Wait, does that mean he's a merman?" Mimmi asked.

"I don't think so, I think he's just some weird creep who's obsessed with the full moon; come on; Zac's waiting for us." Ondina said.

"Have a good, hang out." Makenzie said and went back to the main house and up to her room.

Sirena, Ondina and Mimmi came into Zac's house and greeted him; they saw that he had put everything ready, pizza; DVD's and drinks for everyone. They got seated and started watching the first film, it was a thriller, called BAIT but being mermaids, the girls weren't afraid of sharks. They watched the movie while eating pizza. After it finished, Zac put on the next movie and let the girls watch, especially since it was 'The fault in our stars', a chick flick. He went to get more pizza.

Zac went out the door and looked up at the full moon, and he felt so relieved that he was still in control, and not under the influence of the moon.

He can still feel rushed of the full moon's power, rushing through every vein of his body but it didn't feel like an urge to do something, just like an exhilarating rush.

He went into the kitchen and saw his parents have already gone to bed, he got another box of pizza but when he turned around, he saw Makenzie looking out the window. He strolled over to her.

"Makenzie, are you okay?" He asked carefully and she turned around.

"The water is calling me, I have to go." She said in a zombie-like voice.

"What do you mean?"

"And the moon, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She said, twirling like a little girl then looking up at the moon again. "What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Ask Ondina and her friends…" Makenzie replied in a girly voice, then she began twirling around again and giggling all the way.

Zac took her arm and led her outside back to his bungalow. He opened the door and frightened the girls, he's face was full of worry.

"What is this? She says you girls know what's going on. It's like she's … moonstruck or something." Zac said looking at Makenzie who have started playing with her dress like a five year old.

"We wanted you two to sort this out; but she's a mermaid too." Sirena said.

"What? Does she know about me? And you?" Zac asked in return.

"She knows about us but she doesn't know about you, and she also thinks you don't know we are mermaids." Ondina replied and gestured to the three of them.

"So how do we handle her, she's like a little girl." Zac said.

"We just have to keep her here for the night." Mimmi finally said.

"I want to go swimming, the reefs are amazing now." Makenzie said, every ounce of her body was telling her to head out and dive into the mystical deep waters.

"No, you're just going to stay here!" Zac said and made her sit on the couch. This was going to be a long night.

"I wanna go swimming," Makenzie whined, trying to stand up again but Zac pressed her down.

"No," He answered sternly to his sister.

Suddenly both Zac and Mimmi sat back, as if they got captured in some sort of trance. They both saw Mako Island at night, during a full moon and someone tried to take over Mako. There were screams of people, none of whose voices could be recognized by Mimmi or Zac.

"Mimmi, Zac, are you guys okay?" Ondina asked, waving her delicate hand across the two of them.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay." Mimmi was the first to answer. "I just had a strange vision of Mako."

"I also had a vision," Zac said shortly afterwards. "Someone tried to take over the moon pool, but the voices weren't familiar."

"Why would you both have the exact same visions?" Sirena asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"I have no idea, but we have to find out."


	9. Chapter 9

Makenzie woke up in Zac's bed; she jumped up and orientated herself. She was in Zac's bungalow, she saw Zac working on his computer but he looked up when Makenzie woke up. She walked over to him but he didn't have his normal face, instead he looked mad, not furious, but still mad.

"I want you to tell me everything." Zac began after Makenzie sat down next to him on the couch.

"Well, hello to you too Zac." Makenzie said.

"Don't change the subject, you got moonstruck, and I want you to tell me how you became a mermaid." Makenzie's eyes widened.

"What do you know about mermaids?"

"I know that Sirena, Ondina and Mimmi are mermaids."

"You knew about them?"

"Yes, now talk." Zac replied, a tone of irritation clear in his voice.

Makenzie sighed deeply, inhaling the smell of the ocean before breathing out. "It started at the boarding school…." Makenzie told him everything that she told Ondina about how she became a mermaid and that her friend Oceana is coming to Australia soon.

"And now I want to know how you found out about the girls." Makenzie finished.

"Well, I don't want to tell you." Zac said flatly and stood up; he walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water.

"What do mean you don't want to tell me?" Makenzie asked surprized.

"I don't want to tell you, I will _show_ you…" Zac said and poured water onto his skin, he waited ten seconds before the tingly sensation started and he fell onto the floor, Makenzie gasped and went down on her knees to face Zac.

Her brother was just like her, well, he just had a blue tail instead of an orange one but still, it counted to Makenzie.

"How did this happen?" She asked softly, admiring the bright blue scales on Zac's tail.

"Same way you became a mermaid, I fell into the moon pool on Mako Island and became a merman, the girls are actually just here to take away my powers but it hasn't been successful."

"It's incredible…" Makenzie said and automatically used her powers to steam-dry Zac.

"Thank you." He said when he transformed back.

"Now, how about I go and show you something?" Zac asked and led Makenzie to the docks, he gestured and they both jumped into the water, Zac smiled when he saw his sister transform, they sped off and Zac swam in the direction of Rita's grotto. Zac and Makenzie surfaced in Rita's pool and dried themselves.

"What's going on Zac?" Makenzie asked.

"You'll see." Zac answered with a grin and took Makenzie to the grotto, she gasped when she saw Sirena, Ondina and Mimmi in the grotto. She also heard footsteps…

"Girls I want you to-" Rita stopped when she saw Makenzie.

"Zac, what is your sister doing here?" Rita asked, trying to sound very casual.

"It's okay Rita, she's a mermaid, I found out last night when she got _moonstruck_." Zac directed his eyes to Makenzie.

"She knows about us?"

"She is one of us."

"Wait, is our principal a mermaid?" Makenzie asked, Rita smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, who's up for a swim?" Ondina said and jumped up, earning a low growl from Poseidon.

"I am definitely in." Mimmi and Sirena said.

"Yeah; count me in too." Makenzie threw her hand in the air.

"Same here," Zac said and they all jumped into the pool.

They swam with their speed swimming towards Mako, they raced and for the first time Makenzie felt like she was at the right place.

They entered the moon pool and they all surfaced, Zac being last, he was mocked because he lost to a group of girls.

"Girls shall forever have the upper hand, on land as well as the sea." Makenzie stated.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking." Zac playfully rolled his eyes as he made himself comfortable in the moon pool, listening snippets of the conversations that the girls are having.

Suddenly, a head popped up in the moon pool, a head that the girls didn't expect to see.

"Veridia, what are you doing here?" Ondina asked immediately.

"I bring news, who's this mermaid?" Veridia asked, motioning to Makenzie.

"What news?" Ondina answered, ignoring Veridia's question about Makenzie.

"I received news that the visions have started."

"Visions, what visions?"

"The visions Zac and I have had; the visions about Mako." Mimmi answered.

"Yes, the visions that can only be shared through blood; I thought it was just a prophecy, but now, it's true. Connections by blood from two siblings brought together again-"

"I'm sorry, what?" Zac chipped in. "What did you say about siblings?"

"You're powers will never be removed Zac, you are a born merman, the son of Nerissa. She put a spell on you so that you have legs, but when you fell into the moon pool, you got your true from. You and Mimmi are siblings." Veridia concluded, she saw that it was a bit much to take in so she ducked underwater again, giving them privacy.

"You're actually my sister?" Zac said to Mimmi in a monotone voice.

"And I'm not even related to you?" Makenzie's voice came from next to him.

"It can't be true, can it?" Mimmi asked, looking at Zac. Although Mimmi didn't quite know what to believe at that point, she looked at Zac and saw her father's figure for the first time although he left when she was just a hatchling. She actually had no idea that her mother was then pregnant with another child. Nerissa never told her in the one and a half years that she spent in Mimmi's life.

"We should go, it's getting late." Zac said and dove down under the water, followed by Makenzie.

 **Meanwhile**

"What's our next plan farther?" The girl asked her dad, all too eager to carry out the plan that they had put together.

"We attack Mako Island, if that Trident is still there, we will have it for sure!" The man gave an evil chuckle in a low tone of voice.

"I promise I won't let you down dad."

"That's the spirit," He answered her truthfully, he wanted her to have the life that he'd always dreamt about, even though she isn't a merman, he really wanted her to live like them, live among them and be a part of them.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a few days since the big news of Zac and Mimmi being siblings was revealed and the dust has started to settle a little bit. Zac and Makenzie had a _long_ talk with their parents, asking for the truth.

They wanted a child so badly, Mrs Blakely just couldn't get pregnant, and so they adopted a baby boy that they found in seaweed on the beach.

Only a short year later, Mrs Blakely finally got pregnant and had Makenzie, so they raised the two of them as brother and sister.

Zac and Mimmi had also accepted one another as family and they've started bonding on Mako, swimming or talking or just going for walks.

"Okay girls, today's lesson will be the moon ring." Rita announced the following morning in the grotto. Ondina, Mimmi and Sirena's faces immediately fell; it was only Makenzie still had a smile across her lips. She had been summoned in the mermaid school after Rita found out she is also a mermaid.

"But, we already have our moon rings." Ondina protested.

"Yes but Makenzie still needs practise with hers, and don't worry; it will be fun, you guys are giving the lesson." Instantly the girls smiled again.

"Really, us, giving a mermaid school lesson?"

Rita nodded and left the grotto with a growling and meowing Poseidon under her arm.

"Okay Makenzie, first things first, what power do Moon rings hold?" Ondina asked in a teacher voice and Makenzie answered her question instantly.

"They hold the power of pure moonlight and also have the power to heal."

"Correct, and what can you also do with moon rings?"

"Gain yourselves legs." She answered again.

"Right, but there are many more, you can camouflage yourself, grow or shrink objects, and even use it to make potions." Mimmi said.

"Can you show me how?" Makenzie asked eagerly. She never knew there were this many perks to being a mermaid.

"Well that's what we're here for." Sirena answered and began to teach Makenzie the basic manner to hold the moon ring when using it. After that, they taught her how to use it properly without hurting anyone.

 **Meanwhile**

Ondina entered the café after the mermaid school lesson with Makenzie, it went off quite well, Makenzie now understands more of the moon ring, and she is so happy that Makenzie and Zac now know about each other. It had been a nightmare to keep lying to one another

Ondina sat at one of the tables and admired her own moon ring, thinking back of the events how she had earned her moon ring. She heard a chair move forward; she looked up to see Erik sitting in front of her with two seaweed smoothies, he handed one to her and smiled.

"Here you go, thought you might need one." He grinned.

"Oh, thanks Erik." Was all Ondina could get out.

"So, I was thinking we could go swimming later." Erik said and Ondina's eyes widened.

"Oh, no sorry I can't swim, see I have a fear of-" Ondina tried to think of a believable excuse to give to Erik.

"Don't worry, I'm a merman, and I know you're a mermaid." Erik said, leaning closer to Ondina so that they wouldn't be heard.

"What? Wait, you talked to Makenzie earlier the week."

"Yeah, I was watching you two the whole time and then I realized you're a mermaid."

"That's cool, I guess." Ondina said and they both let out a small laugh, they talked while they drank their smoothies and after that they went outside the café. Ondina told Erik she knows about a private place for them to go.

They went to the beach at a spot where rocks concealed them from the people and no one could see them. They walked onto the soft white sand and onto the rocks.

"This really is a special place." Erik said and reached out to hold Ondina's hand, they walked to the water with their hands interlocked and Ondina made the first step into the water, with Erik following her.

They both ran faster at a quickening pace and dove into the water. Bubbles soon surrounded the two of them and they had their tails, Ondina smiled and started to swim towards the reef.

Erik smirked; he turned invisible and followed Ondina, when she turned around, Erik was gone.

She turned around in the water, searching for Erik but he appeared right in front of her. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips onto hers. Ondina didn't know what hit her but she didn't pull back- she didn't want to- instead she kissed him back and they floated in the water, clinging onto each other like both of their lives depended on it.

Erik released his grip on Ondina and they both smiled, Ondina gestured that they go back to the beach.

"Why did you do that?" Ondina asked when they got comfortable on some rocks in the shallow water.

"I wanted to do that since the day I met you." Erik replied and snaked his arm around her body. He knew it was wrong; to fall for a mermaid since they were supposed to be sworn enemies, but he didn't care, he wanted her. And what Erik wants, he usually gets.


	11. Chapter 11

"Cam's birthday is coming up tomorrow and I think we should do something special for him." Zac said more like announced as he, Makenzie and the girls sat down at the café.

"We can through a party at the moon pool; I can invite Erik to come too?" Ondina said.

"Who's Erik?" Zac asked.

"He's my… boyfriend." Ondina said sheepishly. "He kissed me yesterday."

"Where did he kiss you?" Zac asked her.

"On my lips,"

Zac immediately laughed at this. "I figured that, I mean did you guys go on a date or what?"

"We went swimming," Everyone's faces fell at the mention of swimming. "And before you say anything; Erik is a merman as well."

"Really, we have another merman here at Mako?" Mimmi asked and Ondina nodded.

"Okay, we will get everything ready at the moon pool tonight and we will come there tomorrow with Cam." Makenzie said and Mimmi nodded.

That Evening

Mimmi, Ondina, Sirena and Zac came together in the moon pool, Makenzie decided to stay at home with her parents.

Zac brought balloons and streamers of all colours of the rainbow and he also brought the music while Sirena baked a chocolate cake and Ondina and Mimmi hung up lights and candles in the whole moon pool. It looked almost magical inside of the rocky cave.

The next morning came and everyone headed to the moon pool except for Mimmi, she made her way to the café to meet Cam.

"Hey, can you come for a swim?" Mimmi asked as she greeted Cam with a hug.

"Why?"

"Because you're my boyfriend…" Mimmi replied.

"Do you know where Zac or the others are?" Cam asked. He'd love to be with his girlfriend on his birthday, but Zac has never forgotten his birthday before.

"Nope, haven't seen them today." Mimmi said and dragged Cam up from his chair. He got his scuba gear and they went for a swim, Mimmi led him to the moon pool but when they surfaced, Zac, Sirena and Makenzie were waiting on the edge of the moon pool.

"Surprize!" They yelled and Cam smiled and he and Mimmi got out of the moon pool.

"Nice one guys, this is awesome." Cam exclaimed, Zac didn't forget his birthday after all. "Where's Ondina?" he asked.

"Here." Ondina's voice came from the moon pool. They looked at her but saw there was a merman beside her.

"You must be Erik." Zac said and smiled.

"Yeah, nice to meet you man, you must be the merman that was human all his life and finally accepted his true form Zac?"

Zac nodded.

"Erik, this is Mimmi, Sirena and Makenzie, the three mermaids, and Zac is a merman too, but Cam isn't, he's human." Ondina said and they also got out of the moon pool. The party began and the music played. Zac danced with Makenzie and with Sirena.

Mimmi and Cam danced up a storm while Ondina and Erik hit the dance floor with style. After dancing they got the cake and Cam blew out his seventeen candles while they sang. It was a great day with a lot of fun but soon the day was over and Zac and Makenzie stayed to clean up and take the stuff back to their house.

Sirena and Ondina went back to Rita's grotto after Ondina said goodbye to Erik, and Mimmi went with Cam and his scuba gear back to shore.

Cam and Mimmi arrived at Cam's house; Mimmi walked in and looked around. Cam smiled and put his scuba gear down.

"I had an amazing birthday, but there's one thing I didn't get today." Cam said, taking a step closer to Mimmi as he admired her in the darkness of his room.

"And what's that?" Mimmi asked as Cam came even closer.

"This..." Cam grabbed her waist and planted a kiss on Mimmi's lips. Mimmi lost her balance and fell backwards onto Cam's bed, with Cam falling on top of her. But he still kissed her and she kissed him back.

Cam got so caught up in the moment that in a moment of madness he ripped Mimmi's dress over her head, leaving her in only her underwear.

Mimmi didn't know what to make of the situation, but she didn't want to stop either, she grabbed the hems of Cam's shirt and tugged at them, when Cam nodded his head, she pulled them up, over his head and tossed the piece of clothing somewhere in the room.

"You're so gorgeous," Cam whispered softly, kissing me all over her now completely bare body.

"Cam," Mimmi tried to say through rushed breaths as her chest moved rapidly. She gasped. It wasn't a shocked gasp, more one out of pleasure.

She leaned up once more, pressing her lips roughly onto Cam's.


	12. Chapter 12

Mimmi woke up once again in Rita's spare bedroom, like she did for the past 3 weeks. She hadn't been feeling well so Rita suggested she stay there for a while. Rita came in with a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to Mimmi.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah thanks " Mimmi wanted to say something else but the wave of nausea came over her again, she jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom where she threw up. Rita slowly entered the bathroom.

"Mimmi, we need to talk." Rita said after a while.

"What?" Mimmi said after she was done throwing up.

"You have been nauseous for 3 weeks now and all the other's think you are sick, but I don't think you are. I am going to give you something. Do as the instructions say and tell me when you are done." Rita said and opened the bathroom cabinet; she took out a pink box and handed it to Mimmi.

Mimmi frowned but took it and watched as Rita went out of the bathroom; Mimmi carefully opened the box and did what it said. She called Rita after she was done.

"What is that?" She asked Rita.

"Let me see?" Rita took the result from Mimmi and looked at the screen.

"Mimmi, I need you to be very honest with me."

"What? What is it Rita?" Mimmi asked, panicking.

"Have you been alone with Cam this past few weeks, and I mean really alone?" Mimmi's head fell down.

"Yes, I have." She admitted, replaying the events that happened on the night of Cam's birthday.

"This was a pregnancy test, Mimmi, you are pregnant." Rita said.

"But mermaids don't get pregnant."

"You will then most probably have a half human, half mermaid baby."

"No, this can't be right, I refuse to believe it!" Mimmi yelled and stormed out of the bathroom, Rita sighed, flushed the toilet and exited the bathroom; she went upstairs and got her cell phone.

It rang about three times before there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cam, please come to my house immediately."

"Is something wrong?" Cam's voice started sounding unsure.

"Just come here please," Rita paused a few seconds. "And come alone."

"I am on my way." Cam hung up and placed his phone back into his pocket.

"What is it Cam?" Zac and Sirena asked.

"Rita wants me to come to her house."

"Okay, we'll come too."

"She said I have to go alone, you guys stay here; I'll meet you at Mako later." Cam said and left the café, he practically ran to Rita's house and Rita was already standing in the doorway when he arrived.

"What is it Rita?" He asked as he entered Rita's house, she took him towards Mimmi's room but she wasn't there.

"Uh, I think she might be down in the grotto, I'll leave you two to talk but you need to sort this out Cam, she's a mermaid, she doesn't know that what she did has consequences."

"What are you talking about?"

"The intimate night that you two had together might have something to do with it." The words shocked Cam out of his mind.

"Oh no, I…I… is Mimmi…"

"Go talk to her Cam." Rita said and led him to the bookcase, Cam went in.

"Mimmi, are you here?" He asked softly. Finally he saw Mimmi sitting in the corner of the grotto, she had her hands wrapped around her legs and they were pulled up to her chest and she was sobbing softly.

"Cam." She cried; trying to wipe the tears off the face but it was too late; Cam came closer and sat next to her.

"I am so sorry Mimmi; I should have known this would happen."

"You know?"

"Rita told me, this was never my intention, I never wanted you to get pregnant. It was stupid of me, I thought it would just be one night but it was one night too much." Cam said, she took a breath, turned to face Mimmi and began talking again.

"But this doesn't change anything, I still love you so much and I will never leave you, I will stand by you no matter what happens, and…" Cam leaned in and whispered the last words in Mimmi's ear.

"I think we would make great parents." They both smiled and Mimmi kissed Cam.

"Thanks, but please don't tell any of the others. I want to wait before I tell them."

"I won't, it will be our little secret."


	13. Chapter 13

Mimmi woke up once again in Rita's spare bedroom, she had been staying with Rita for the past three and a half weeks and every day she looked in the mirror and looked at her tummy.

She woke up with the familiar wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. After she threw up again, she dressed herself in a new loose sitting dress Rita bought for her, it was blue and had pink flowers on it, she absentmindedly placed a hand over her belly, and she looked down and said to herself.

"There is actually something growing inside of me."

Mimmi shrugged at the thought but she still couldn't help but think what Cam said to her a few days ago, he said they were going to make great parents, but she is too young to be a mother.

How can she actually me a good mother for her child when her own mother had forsaken her when she was just a hatchling?

She heard the doorbell ring and went upstairs to open the door, Cam stood outside; he came in with a smile and greeted her with a hug and kiss.

"Hello to the two most precious people in my life."

"Two?" Mimmi asked then nodded in understanding when Cam looked at her tummy.

"Oh," She mouthed.

"Yes, I still love both of you no matter what." Cam reminded her again.

Rita came downstairs and greeted Cam and Mimmi; she then placed a bit of food in Poseidon's bowl.

"Mimmi, it's been almost four weeks, sometime you will have to tell the rest of the gang you're not really sick."

"I know, but I am not ready yet Rita."

"I know Mimmi, but it will have to be sooner rather than later."

Mimmi went down to the grotto to meet the rest of the girls, Zac and Erik at Mako, she swam less with them but they didn't seem to notice it, Rita said she was sick so they didn't expect anything….much.

Zac went up and greeted Mimmi; he went to the main house and grabbed Cam by his arm.

"What the fuck was that for?" Cam asked when they were in the hallway.

"Don't play dumb with me Cam, I haven't even fully forgiven you for what happened with Nixie and the Trident then you go and do this to Mimmi."

"What do you mean? She's just sick; Rita is giving her medi " Cam began, he knew that he couldn't let Zac find out the truth, now that Zac found out that Mimmi is his real sister, he's been so protective of her.

"Cam, that act might work with the rest mermaids but not me, they don't understand this type of thing, we learned about it in biology." Zac answered with clenched fists.

How could Cam be so reckless?

"Zac, I can assure you "

"Save it Cam, the so-called sickness, she's nauseous every morning, Cam, I know she's pregnant!"

"It was just one night!" Cam yelled out of the blue.

Zac sighed deeply. "And now look where you are…" Zac said and they both heard someone running down the hall. They both turned around but saw nothing.

"How could you not tell us Mimmi?" Sirena yelled, storming down the grotto after hearing the conversation with Cam and Zac.

"What now?"

"I heard Cam and Zac."

"What were they talking about?

"The fact that you're not really sick, you're pregnant." Sirena cried out and dove into the pool, leaving ripples behind her, she sped to Mako where Ondina and Erik were. Mimmi sat with her head buried in her hands, great now Sirena and Zac knew.

Mimmi heard the bookcase open, followed by the voices of Zac and Cam. It sounded like they were arguing about something.

"Mimmi," Cam breathed the moment he noticed her inside the grotto.

"Sirena overheard you guys talk, she knows."

"How could you be so irresponsible?" Zac said to her in a stern voice.

"I didn't know; we don't do those things at sea. I don't even know what we did; all I know is that it was the best feeling in the world to be with Cam."

"I know, but it was wrong Mimmi, and I'm blaming Cam for this, he knew what he was doing and he should've stopped it."

"Please don't blame him," Mimmi begged her brother. She wanted them to get along; they've only made peace since their fight. Mimmi didn't want to be the reason they start fighting again.

"I hope you know what you're doing here Cam." Zac said his final words before walking off, leaving the two of them alone in the grotto.

The Beach

Makenzie walked along the beach and looked to the deep blue sea in front of her, she walked all the way to the waves; the ocean was already so dangerously close to her feet, she was locked away in her own mind, swarming with thoughts, when she collided with someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The voice spoke.

"No I'm sorry wait, Jaden?" Makenzie said, noticing to whom the voice belonged.

Jaden nodded but before he could speak, a big wave came in, washing over both of their feet, soaking them up to their ankles.

They both shared the same panic in their eyes before both running to the ocean and diving in.

When Makenzie surfaced again, she saw Jaden in the water next to her. He had a long blue tail, almost identical to Zac's.

"Jaden, you have a tail…"

"You also have one Makenzie." Jaden mocked her.

"Ha-ha, but seriously, when did you transform?" Makenzie asked.

"A few years ago, I have been a merman for about 6 years."

"And I never knew about it, does Oceana know?"

"No, I never told her about me, she wouldn't believe me anyway, I'm just her annoying brother."

Makenzie then smiled brightly. "Does that mean you guys already moved here?" She said.

"Yeah, we moved last weekend." Jaden said, making deep eye contact with Makenzie and seeing how beautiful she really is.

He stared at her for a long time before she spoke again. "I should make a plan to come and visit."

"Yeah, you should." He watched as she smiled and he returned it with one of his own.


End file.
